


Velentine's Day

by swaneeve



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal and Will are best friends, Innocent love, Kid Hannibal Lecter, Kid Will Graham, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaneeve/pseuds/swaneeve
Summary: Will acha estúpido a ideia de dia dos namorados.Hannibal ajuda Will a fazer seu cartão.
Relationships: Hannibal - Relationship, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Velentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Estes pequenos bebês tem apenas 6 e 7 anos.

“Hoje vocês farão cartões do dia dos namorados.” A professora inicia a aula e todos os pequenos seres em sua frente suspiram com a notícia, menos Will, é claro. Ele prefere desenhar seus bonecos de palito e os monstros que ele vê em seus sonhos. “Podem pegar quanto gliter e tinta quiserem!” 

No fundo da sala um garotinho de cabelos encaracolados e olhos azuis cintilantes continua a detestar a ideia.

“Por que não podemos brincar?” Ele pergunta ao seu colega de classe — e diga-se de passagem, seu melhor amigo. — Hannibal. “Isso é muito bobo e idiota!”

Enquanto isso, o menino mais alto parece estar se divertindo com a ideia. Ele olha para o amigo com um olhar de reprovação quando o mesmo reclama.

“Pare de xingar, Will. Mamãe disse que isso é muito rude e eu concordo.” Ele pega a mão de Will e sorri, era possível ver que um dente da frente estava faltando. “Podemos fazer juntos.”

O menino cacheado ainda parece um pouco chateado mas aceita o convite do amigo. Então eles vão até a mesa da professora para pegar tinta e algumas canetinhas de gliter que tem cheiro de morango que Hannibal adora. Ele associa este cheiro ao de Will.

“Que cor você quer, Hanni?” Will olha para o amigo com um sorriso sapeca. Ele sabia que Hannibal não gostava do apelido que ele o dera, no entanto ele nunca disse para Will para que parasse de chama-lo assim. Hannibal mostrou a língua e então ambos riram.

“Quero azul. É a cor dos olhos da pessoa que eu gosto.” 

Will não entendeu. Ele não sabia que Hannibal gostava de alguém e Hannibal contava tudo a ele. Will sentiu algo ruim dentro do peito mas também não entendeu o porquê. 

“Tá bom, vamos fazer isso logo.”

E os dois pequenos meninos ficaram assim pelo resto dos dois primeiros períodos. Desenhando e pintando porquê ambos ainda não sabiam escrever. Will até se divertiu no final das contas, ele sentia que tudo que fizesse junto a Hannibal poderia ficar bom ou melhor. 

.

Foi antes do início do intervalo que Will tomou coragem para perguntar a seu amigo algo que estava lhe incomodando.

“Hanni?” 

O menino de belos cabelos lisos e loiros olhou para Will e o pequeno menino não entendia o motivo de seu coração estar batendo mais rápido. Ele também tinha medo dê que Hannibal pudesse ouvir.

“O que?” Hannibal perguntou.

“D-De quem você gosta?” Will pergunta e olha para o chão. Suas bochechas fofas estavam começando a esquentar. “A única menina de olhos azuis aqui na sala é a Alana e eu pensei que a gente tinha con-con-concordado em odiar ela pra sempre.”

Will olha para cima depois de terminar sua acusação precipitada.

“Mas eu não disse que gostava de uma menina, Will.”

O cacheado lembrou que existia meninos que gostavam de meninos e também que tinha meninas que gostavam de meninas, mas ele não pensou que seu amigo poderia ser um deles, afinal ele era apenas uma criança e também seu melhor amigo, ele tinha que ter contado.

Will ficou furioso.

“Por que você não me conta mais as coisas, Hanni?” Ele dobra os braços sobre o peito que está vestido com uma camisa com estampa de vários cachorrinhos. “Você nem me contou que gostava de alguém, e v-você fala tudo pra mim.”

Ele detestava ser um bebê chorão, mas algumas gotas já escorriam do canto de seus olhos.

“Will?” Hannibal olhou preocupado para o amigo.“Desculpa, eu não queria que você ficasse triste.” 

Hannibal foi até Will e o abraçou como se ninguém tivesse olhando para eles. Mas de fato ninguém estava, bom... Ninguém além de Freedie que ria da cena toda no outro canto da sala.

“De quem você gosta, Hanni? Ele é legal? Ele também gosta de brincar de pirata que nem a gente? Ele gosta de cachorrinhos?”

Hannibal riu e largou Will.

“Sim, ele gosta de tudo isso.” O menino loiro pega o cartão e a sua lancheira de cima da mesa, mas ele entrega o cartão a Will logo depois. “Feliz dia dos namorados, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho problemas com Alana, desculpa. Gosto de imaginar um universo onde Will consegue se mostrar sensível mesmo que seja bobo.


End file.
